El enfermero
by D-Naruto
Summary: Drabble. POV Sanji. El rubio, además de ser el cocinero pervertido de la tripulación, también es un caballero. Un atento y gentil caballero que, en momentos puntuales, puede convertirse en una muy buena compañía. ¿Qué pasaría si se queda a solas con...?


**Mi primera historia basada en One Piece, y como no podía ser de otra manera, desde el punto de vista de Sanji. Sé que la pareja que se muestra en este escrito es muy poco probable, y que incluso es aborrecida, pero a mí me gusta. Además, fue cuestión de inspiración de una tarde lluviosa (?), y ya tenía ganas de escribir algo de One Piece. De hecho, ese mismo día me pregunté por qué no había escrito algo de dicho manga-anime. Supongo que era cuestión de ponerse. No diré cosa alguna sobre la trama; prefiero que se sorprendan, si es menester.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de Eiichiro Oda. Gracias por leer y por comentar, en ésta y en las demás historias. _Sankyuu, minna!_**

**Título:** El enfermero 「看護師は」 (Kankoshi wa)

A cargo de _cuidar_ el barco y ordenar la despensa –esto fue sencillo, pues no quedaban casi existencias-, me compadecí de mí mismo por tener tan mala suerte. ¿Por qué el _maldito marimo_ debió acompañar a Robin? Bah, para lo único que sirve es para ser guardaespaldas. Y para cargar con los fardos. Sonreí.  
Total, que me había quedado solo en la cubierta del Sunny. Encendí un cigarro, mientras oteaba la espectacular vista de aquella isla de invierno.

Chopper no debía estar lejos, ya que el bosque de especias parecía estar a medio kilómetro. Usopp estaría con él, al igual que Luffy –seguramente, éste explorando la zona _a lo loco_.

Franky y Brook también se habían marchado a la ciudad –la cual se veía en la distancia. Hubiese preferido ir con la morena a hacer las compras; pero, al parecer, era mi turno _de vigía_.

Noté que _algo_ se me olvidaba. Y, de repente, un ruido seco, como un golpe.

Volví al interior, extrañado. En la cocina todo estaba en orden. Me dirigí a la zona del puente, donde Nami tenía su _rinconcito de navegante_. Y caí en la cuenta: ¡Nami-san! ¿Dónde estaba? Creí haberla visto saliendo con el resto, pero… se había desmayado sobre la mesa de cartografía.

Me acerqué rápidamente, tocando su frente de forma automática: tenía fiebre. No muy alta, por suerte. Debía estar agotada de revisar y redibujar tantos mapas. ¿Nadie se da cuenta de la noble tarea que realiza esta preciosidad de ojos castaños? Supongo que soy el único que la _idolatra demasiado_.

Cargándola hacia la _enfermería_, me di cuenta de lo ligera que es. Sin querer, mis ojos se posaron en su torso ligeramente abrigado. ¡No es momento para pensar en _esas cosas_, idiota! Pero, en cierto modo, entendía por qué se había resfriado.

- Nami-san, no te abrigas lo suficiente.- espeté, echando la vista al frente. No puedo creer que haya dicho _eso_.

Hice lo básico, aligerando el calor que desprendía con un paño húmedo sobre su frente. Ella se removió entre las sábanas, dejando a la vista el sujetador que llevaba bajo la chaqueta. No era el bikini de siempre. Mi corazón aumentó su ritmo. Lentamente, me arrimé. Y, sin esperarlo, abrió los ojos; su mano derecha agarró la corbata, atrayéndome hacia su cara.

¡El paraíso!

- Tengo sed, Sanji-kun.- murmuró con debilidad. Pensé que me iba a soltar uno de sus derechazos. Suspiré.

La ayudé a incorporarse, mientras aguantaba el vaso de agua con la izquierda. Tomó un sorbo, mostrando lo endeble que estaba. Nunca la había visto así, y me pareció la mujer más bella del mundo.

Busqué una alternativa: una cuchara.

- Tienes que moverla.- dijo ella, haciendo el gesto e hinchando los cachetes. Me reí. ¿Tan infantil eres, en el fondo?

Visiblemente recuperada, la obligué a que descansara. Aunque tuve que quedarme de espaldas, porque prefirió dormir sin la chaqueta. Yo no podía estar más _acalorado_.  
Una de sus manos tapó mis ojos; rió, juguetona. _Quedé atrapado_. Cuando su aliento tibio rozó mi oreja, me perdí en un _sueño efímero_. Sus manos ya habían desabrochado la camisa…

Desperté en mi habitación. Debí haberme quedado _frito_ sin darme cuenta. Bostecé.  
Nadie había vuelto. Sonreí al recordar el _sueño_ y, al girarme, allí estaba ella, llamándome con su mano derecha. Sonreí de nuevo, y la seguí.


End file.
